Death of a FullMetal Alchemist
by Kaykay4915
Summary: Roy Mustang is faced with the ultimate question: To help a friend, or to leave him in the dust?
1. Guess Who?

Death of a FullMetal Alchemist

Side Note: This takes place when Edward is a little bit older, now for this story to work you kind of have to disregard some things that happen in the last few episodes. For the sake of my story, Al has a real body. I know some of the things I say in here might not be true but, if I kept everything the same, it wouldn't be very interesting. So if u think there's a mistake, its not…

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, sadly.

**Chapter 1: Guess Who?**

Tensions at Central were high due to the recent outbreaks of wars. It was physically impossible to have a civil conversation with anyone without biting their heads off. Around the offices, in a quiet hush, people were gossiping about the newly appointed Fuhrer, formerly known as Colonel Roy Mustang. In recent days, before the reign of Mustang, everyone knew he was on the way to the top. The day he reached it was not a joyous occasion. What should have been a day of festivities, turn into a day full of tactics, strategies, and overall hatred. Apparently someone had not been too happy with the change of Fuhrers. Or perhaps it wasn't the change. Could it perhaps have been the individual appointed? Well, naturally it was looked into. Mustang hadn't thought much of the attack at the time, but once an investigation was held, and the attack was suspected to be that of an alchemic reaction performed by a very powerful alchemist, Roy started fearing for the well-being of his life.

Weeks, months, were spent looking into it, but everyone was so tense and preoccupied with the recent war it was no longer the high priority of Central headquarters.

Mustang was sitting in his office, with his face in two months of paper work. "I think I deserve a little break." Mustang mumbled to himself. He got up and looked at the file that contained the report on the incident at Central a few months before. He was glancing at the report, when something caught his eye. He whispered, "That's interesting." He started looking through the report faster and faster, eyes wider with every page. "It can't be!" Roy rummaged through the filing cabinet looking for a specific file. When he found it and opened it, he turned pale and white. He just stood there holding the papers. The rage started bubbling up inside him. Roy couldn't move. Scieszka walked by with a stack of files and saw him just standing there.

"Sir, are you okay?"

No Answer.

"Mr. Mustang, sir?

Roy was standing there, teeth gritted. His breathing increased.

"ROY, ROY, are you okay?" Scieszka dropped her files and put her arms on Roy's shoulders and shook him. "ROY! Say something! PLEASE!"

Roy blinked his eyes hard, and looked at Scieszka with confusion. Then he looked down at the papers in his hand and brought it up to his face, rage continued to bubble

"HOW--DARE--YOU BETRAY ME!"

Then Roy crumpled the paper and lit it on fire and stormed out of his office yelling, "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"


	2. Altercations of Flame and Metal

**Chapter 2: Altercations of Flame and Metal**

"DON'T TEST ME! YOU CAN'T WIN!" yelled a voice from behind a wall outside of Central. The wind was blowing violently. It was the day after Roy discovered the shocking news in his office.

"Oh, indeed, I can win, for I am the Flame Alchemist." Roy stood on the other side of the wall, out of eyeshot of his adversary. He was completely unphased by the wind. "Try as you will, you cannot defeat me-

Fullmetal."

"DAMN YOU MUSTANG! I'M SICK OF YOU CONSTANTLY BEING SO GODDAMN COCKY! ALL I'M TRYING TO DO IS GET RID OF YOU! YOU WERE TERRIBLE AS A COLONEL AND YOU HAVE BEEN WORSE AS THE FUHRER! WHY CAN'T YOU EXCEPT THAT YOU'VE LOST AND JUST WALK AWAY WITH THE LITTLE AMOUNT OF PRIDE YOU STILL HAVE?" Edward was furious. He just kept yelling at Roy, besides he had nothing to lose. Roy noticed his voice seemed altered.

"Poor little Fullmetal, thinks he can defeat me, the Flame Alchemist? Boy, you really haven't grown up at all since the last time I saw you."

"Don't even try messing with my mind. You're so goddamn ignorant." Ed was in disbelief that mustang was talking to him like this.

"You know Ed? I used to respect you. You could've amounted to something great. You were a great alchemist. And I respected you for it. What happened to the old Ed I knew? You were a good kid. Now here you are hiding behind a wall, with thoughts of killing me and I just have to ask myself, 'Where did I go wrong?'"

Ed hung his head and thought about what Mustang had just said to him. Where did he go wrong? So much had happened in the last few years he wasn't even sure who he was anymore.

Mustang called out, "Ed? Why don't you come out behind that wall and we'll talk about stuff, you don't have to jump to killing me."

Ed was silent for awhile; he was trying to hold back tears. Then he finally said, "You wanna know why I've been gone for so long? You wanna know why I'm here now? Well, DO YA?" Ed's voice seemed to change back to its normal tone.

Mustang tried to cool Ed down with a calming voice. He said, "You can tell me everything, anything you want, just let me come over there so I can listen to-"

Ed interrupted, "NO! Stay there! I'll explain. Just stay right there."

Mustang stopped, "Okay, I'm staying right here. Now tell me everything."


	3. Long Needed Explanations

**Chapter 3: Long Needed Explanations**

Ed took a deep breath.

"It all started back when Al and I were still looking for the Philosopher's Stone. You know after all those years of searching, research, leads, whatever, we never even got close to it. So we gave up and decided to go back home to live with Winry. It was not an easy ride home. We took about four different trains. Each time something terrible would happen. Al and I started thinking it was no accident. Someone was following us and thought that we should be nonexistent in the near future.

"So in other words they were trying to kill-"

"WOULD YOU STOP INTERRUPTING ME?"

"Sorry, continue."

"Anyways, yes someone was trying to kill us. We decided to find out who it was naturally. So we looked around and spotted someone who looked suspicious following us. He looked oddly familiar. It was none other then the Isballan, Scar. We followed him to some desert alley and met up with him. Looks were exchanged, and then, he started going after us, well more so for Al. So I started yelling at him, 'STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!' And I went for Scar… and I punched him… and I kept beating him, and beating him. He took a few punches at me. So, I-I….I clap my hands together, and…and… and…"

Mustang repeated, "And? What happened? What happened next?

Ed started crying, he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Edward, what did you do next?"

Ed started stalling. Finally he bursts out, "I KILLED HIM! I CLAPPED MY HANDS TOGETHER AND I KILLED HIM! WITH ALCHEMY! SOMETHING I SWORE I WOULD NEVER DO!"

"Oh Edward,"

"Damn it Roy, don't feel sympathetic for me. I don't deserve to live."

"Oh Ed, don't say that-"

"BUT IT'S TRUE!"

"If you believe you deserve to die then what are you doing here trying to kill me?"

"Just let me finish. After I-I, you know. He was lying on the ground and I was just standing there, but all of a sudden his body started to disappear. So I wiped the tears from my eyes, and I started walking over towards him. As I started walking towards him my arm started feeling funny. I looked down and it was glowing white. The pain was too immense to handle, I screamed out in pain. I couldn't take it any longer. My knees buckled beneath me and the last thing I remember was Al's voice saying, 'Brother? What's the matter!" When I came to ,I had at first completely forgotten about the incident. I glanced at the bloodstained ground and it came back in an instant, including the pain in my arm. I looked down and…"

Mustang said, "What Ed, what?"


	4. Manifestations of an Ishballan

**Chapter 4: Manifestations of an Isballan **

Ed could say anything. He finally worked up enough courage to come out from behind the wall. "LOOK! LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" Ed yelled.

Mustang was in utter shock. The arm that had once accompanied the body of a murderous Isballan was now attached to Ed's body. Mustang shuttered, "Oh, my god…"

Ed yelled, "I know, I couldn't believe it either. I can't live with this thing, it's controlling my mind!"

Mustang asked, 'What do you mean controlling your mind?"

Ed answered, "At certain points in time, I can't control what I do. I constantly black out and when I come to there's the bodies of state alchemists lying around me. I can't take it anymore! I've killed too many people! I'VE EVEN KILLED MY OWN BROTHER! Every day, I miss him more and more. I can't go on like this."

Mustang was in utter shock. It seemed somehow that Scar was reliving himself through the arm he had given Ed. H can briefly control his mind, leaving him no recollection of what he had done, just the bodies of his fellow alchemists lying lifelessly around him.

Mustang told Ed, "You can't go on like this."


	5. Thank You and Goodbye

**Chapter5: Thank You and Goodbye**

Rain started falling from the sky, falling hard.

"You think I'm enjoying this? You think I like blacking out and waking up amongst lifeless bodies of people I had once known? I've tried taking my own life, but every time I come too close, this damn arm starts controlling what I do! I don't wanna live anymore, but I can't even take my own life. I'm stuck, I can't do it alone. Roy will you grant me one wish, not as your fellow alchemist, but as a friend?"

Mustang knew what he meant. "Oh Edward I couldn't do that. I've never killed anyone."

Edward yelled back enraged, "Neither had I, until I got this damn arm." Ed pulled a knife from inside his coat and handed it to Roy. "Please Roy, I'm begging you, each day is a living nightmare for me." He dropped down to his knees. "Please, please…" Ed was crying a lot, and so was Roy. Mustang dropped down to his knees and hugged Ed.

"I'm sorry Ed, please forgive me." Roy took the knife Ed had given him and stuck it in his heart. "You're a brave man, I'm sorry to see you go. Good bye Edward Elric."

Ed started gasping for breath clutching the knife in his heart. "Good bye Roy. Thank-" Ed's hands fell to the ground and the last breath of life left in him had gone.

Roy laid Ed on the ground and took the knife out of his body. He stared at it , shocked that he had actually done what he thought he had done. He threw the knife on the ground and said, "Goodbye old friend, until we meet again." Mustang then saluted Ed's body and walked away.


	6. Reflections

**Chapter 6: Reflection**

Roy was never seen after that fateful day. Where he went, it was anybody's guess. One thing is for sure, the day Roy left will live in infamy forever. Central was never quite the same after he left. With Roy, there was a sense of order, but he kept things on the bright side. After he left, no one really talked about him or about what happened. He became a myth among little children who were never quite sure if he existed or not. But to the older, wiser people of Central, he will always be known as…

Roy Mustang: The Flame Alchemist.


End file.
